


and yet...

by XOLove47



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Mildly Inspired by Set It Up, Pining, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: ‘You like because, and you love despite.’When Skye shares some sage advice during a movie night, it causes Jemma to reexamine her relationship with Fitz.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	and yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who follows me knows I've been clamoring for a Set It Up AU. While this isn't that, I did shamelessly borrow one of my favorite lines from the movie and twist it to fit into a Season 1 AU :D.

Jemma and Skye sat on the couch in the common area of the Bus, a half eaten bowl of popcorn propped between them and the TV screen casting a glow over the semi-darkened room.

As the romantic score swelled, Skye clapped her hands together, “Oooh, I love this part.”

The pair were watching  _ The Notebook _ , which according to Skye was a crucial part of Jemma’s chick flick education. Movie night had become a staple during Skye’s recovery and even though she had healed and was no longer under Jemma’s care, they had continued the weekly ritual.

The movie was nearing its conclusion and Noah was trying to convince Allie to stay with him and not go back to her fiance. 

Objectively speaking, she supposed that it was a romantic speech, albeit a little combative for her liking.

“Do you really find this romantic? They’re fighting,” Jemma said, gesturing at the screen.

“I prefer to think of it as passionate. Mostly, I find the part about wanting  _ all _ of someone forever-- even the parts that you don’t like-- romantic,” Skye explained. “It reminds me of something one of the nuns at the orphanage used to tell us, ‘You like because, and you love despite.’” 

Jemma furrowed her brow, “That seems like an odd thing for a nun to say.” 

Skye shrugged, “Realistically, she was probably just trying to find a way to get a bunch of hormone-fueled teenagers living in close quarters to keep it in their pants, but it stuck with me. Like, when you  _ like  _ someone it’s because they seem perfect and check all your boxes of ‘must have qualities’, but when you really, truly  _ love  _ someone, it’s in spite of their faults and annoying little quirks. Except to you, they’re not actually faults at all.”

“That’s beautiful, Skye,” Jemma said, bumping the other girl with her shoulder. “Who knew under all that sarcasm and snark was the heart of a true romantic?”

“Take that back,” Skye said, smacking her with a pillow to emphasize her point. 

Not wanting the situation to devolve into a cliche pillow fight, Jemma raised her hands in surrender. 

After a beat, she asked softly, “What was your ‘and yet’ with Miles? ”

“Didn’t have one. Which in hindsight, should’ve been a giant red flag that we were doomed,” Skye replied, before turning to Jemma with a glint in her eye. “So, what’s yours with Fitz?” 

Jemma rolled her eyes, “For the millionth time, I’m not in love with Fitz. He’s my best friend!”

“Let’s pretend for a second that I believe you. Friends have them too. Like with you and me, you can totally be an insufferable know-it-all sometimes and it’s weird that you’ve never eaten a s’more and you’re quite possibly the world’s worst liar and yet… somehow, you’ve become a really good friend and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Skye practically mumbled, as she ducked her head to avoid eye contact with Jemma.

“You’re my first real female friend. For the longest time, it was just me and Fitz and as close as we are, there are just some things that we can’t talk about. Like beauty routines or boys or feelings. But now, I have you to talk about all those things and I know I can always count on you,” Jemma confessed. “In spite of the fact that you’re constantly trying to rope me into your bad girl shenanigans, have horrible taste in music and disrespected tea by calling it ‘dirty leaf water’.”

The pair smiled broadly at one another. But after a beat, Skye probed Jemma further, “So you and Fitz?”

Sensing that Skye wasn’t going to let this go, Jemma huffed, “Ugh, fine. It drives me nuts how he doesn’t respect lab protocol. B is for blue which is for biological-- how hard is that to remember? He also eats way too much junk food. I’ve seen him eat his weight in maltesers and it’s bloody ridiculous. And he’s a sore loser-- he used to be a right grump when I’d beat his marks in the Academy. But he’s also kind and brave and completely brilliant. Really, he’s the only person who’s ever challenged me.”

Jemma looked up to see Skye staring at her, agape, “What?”

“Nothing. Just impressed at how deep your denial runs. You’re sooooo in love with Fitz.”

“And  _ you’re _ delusional. I’m not in love with Fitz, of all people.”

“The way your face lit up when you were talking about him says otherwise.”

Jemma wanted to bite back another retort, but the gnawing in her stomach stopped her. Looking back at the screen, the credits were rolling, giving Jemma the perfect excuse to avoid this increasingly uncomfortable conversation. Standing up from the couch, she teased, “I’m regretting all of the nice things I said earlier. I want to go back to not talking about stuff like this.”

“Too late! No take-backs.” 

Jemma resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, “Goodnight, Skye.”

“Night, Jemma! Think about what I said.”

On her way back to her bunk, Jemma was trying (and failing) to do anything but, when she smacked into something solid.

“Bloody hell, Simmons. Watch where you’re going,” Fitz barked, rubbing his side where her body had connected with his. 

Up close like this, she could see little flecks of green in his eyes. They really were beautiful.

_ Where had that come from? _

“Earth to Jemma.” Fitz said, waving his hand in front of her face. “What the matter with you?’

Shaking her head distractedly, Jemma took a step back and murmured an apology, “Umm, sorry. Just tired, I guess. Skye kept me up with movie night. We were watching  _ The Notebook _ .”

“Ugh, I appreciate you sparing me from that. I hate that type of romantic drivel.”

“I know,” Jemma said. “According to Skye, you’re the reason why my romantic comedy repertoire is so stunted.” 

“Can’t help it if I have good taste and that rubbed off on you.”

Jemma couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. “So what are you doing up so late?”

“I was working on a design and wanted to grab a late night snack,” Fitz explains. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

“Oh, right. Don’t let me keep you-- I know how you get when you’re hungry,” Jemma said, stepping aside to let him pass. “Have a good night.”

Fitz hesitated for a moment, like a question was on the tip of his tongue. After a beat, he just shook his head and said, “Night, Jemma.”

Jemma’s gaze lingered on Fitz and as he walked in the direction of the galley, her heart rate accelerated and her stomach did another somersault.

_ Crap. _ What if Skye was right and she really was in love with Fitz?

* * *

Jemma didn’t get to answer that question, because not long after, Hydra emerged from the shadows, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. in shambles-- and their team with it. 

For her part, Jemma could barely tell which way was up. She had always thrived with order and rules and structure and now, all of that was gone. They were all just making it up as they went along, which was a challenge for someone who once proudly declared that she “excelled at preparation.” 

So she did the logical thing-- and decided to lock away her feelings and focus on more pressing problems, like staying alive and stopping Garrett and Ward.

Then she and Fitz were captured and their world changed, yet again.

* * *

Looking around the Bus, Jemma couldn’t help but grimace at the fact that the place they had called home for months was crawling with Hydra agents. It felt wrong to see them occupying the space where she and Skye had movie nights, where the team had game nights and where she had shared late night cuppas with Fitz. She didn’t even want to think about what they had done to their lab.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t two of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best and brightest,” Garrett drawled. “You know, your timing couldn’t be better, because my scientists have hit a dead end trying to replicate the GH.325 serum. Maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“Guess the talent pool of scientists willing to work for an evil, Nazi organization is a little shallow these days,” Fitz said. “But if you think we’re going to help you, you’re even more insane than I thought.”

Anger flashed in Garrett’s eyes. “How about you, Miss Simmons? I hear you’re quite the brilliant biochemist. We could use a skill set like that. Do you share Agent Fitz’s convictions?”

Jemma stared back defiantly, “I’d rather die than help you-- or Hydra.”

“How noble of you. Your loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. is inspiring, truly. I wonder, though, if you’d be willing to let Agent Fitz here die instead.”

Ward trained his gun on Fitz.

“Don’t give in, Jemma. It’s not worth it,  _ I’m _ not worth it.”

Jemma’s eyes darted between Ward and Fitz, panicked.

But when Ward cocked his gun, her resolve crumpled. “Fine, I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt him.”

“That a girl. Ward will escort you both to the lab. You should find it relatively unchanged from how you left it.”

* * *

Despite Garrett’s assurances that their lab was how they had left it, the Hydra goons masquerading as scientists had left it in a state of disarray. Even worse, their notes were just as disorganized. They were going to have to start from scratch.

When Jemma told Ward as much, he shrugged it off. 

“You two are geniuses. I’m sure you’ll figure something out. After all, Garrett is expecting a working test serum by the time we land,” Ward said, looking down at his watch. “Which will be in about 8 hours. So I'd suggest you get to work-- the clock is ticking.”

With no better ideas than to just keep the status quo until help arrived, Jemma and Fitz focused on the task at hand. They ran countless tests and permutations, trying to find the right combination. By the time the plane landed and Ward returned, they had managed to synthesize what they thought was a viable sample to give Ward. 

“Here’s your bloody serum,” Fitz said, reluctantly handing over a vial of blue liquid. “Can’t make any promises about its efficacy. We haven’t gotten to test it.”

“Well, for both of your sakes, I hope it works,” Ward said, pocketing the vial. “I hate to have to kill you.”

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that,” Jemma spat. “I didn’t see you hesitate to point a gun at Fitz earlier.”

Ward didn’t respond, but instead, wordlessly led them to the Bus’s interrogation room.

“Get in. I’ll be back to deal with you later,” Ward promised, closing the door behind him and sealing them in.

Jemma pounded on the door behind him.

“It’s no use,” Fitz said dejectedly. “I made significant upgrades after our experience with Lorelei and Lady Sif. There’s no way out.”

Sighing, Jemma sat down next to him on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, “I don’t like being trapped and helpless.”

“Neither do I,” Fitz agreed. He looked down at his feet before continuing, “Can I ask you something?”

“You know you can ask me anything, Fitz.”

Still looking at his feet, he asked, “Why didn’t you let Ward shoot me earlier?”

“I can’t believe you would even ask that. You're my best friend in the world. Like I would have  _ ever _ let him shoot you,” Jemma said, aghast. “Why? Would you have let him shoot me?”

Fitz looked like he had been stricken, “No! Never!” 

“Right! I feel the same way.”

Fitz muttered something under his breath that Jemma couldn’t make out.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Jemma said.

“It’s not important,” Fitz said, shaking his head. “I still think you should have let him shoot me.”

Jemma looked at him slack jawed. He just didn’t get it. There was only one way Jemma could think of to make him see how important he was to her. 

Clamoring to her feet, she started pacing nervously. This was a terrible idea.

But the words came tumbling out of her mouth anyway.

“Ok, so Skye has this theory. Or saying, I guess. ‘You like because and love despite.’ She told me about it during a movie night and it really resonated with me. Apparently, it’s something that the nuns used to tell them at the orphanage to keep the horny teenagers from sleeping together or something like that,” Jemma rambled.

“O-kay,” Fitz said, his brow furrowed. He clearly wasn’t following how this was all connected.

Jemma barreled on, “Anyway, it got me thinking. You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met. You have no respect for my organizational structure and lab protocols. You’re grumpy and hate change.” 

Fitz popped up, so he would be at eye level with her.

“Oi! Well, you’re no picnic either,” Fitz interjected. “You’re bossy and have a near-pathological need to be right. You’re constantly critiquing my food choices. And don’t even get me started on the damn cat liver again. Scarred for me life with that.”

“Ugh, I’m completely mucking this up,” Jemma huffed in frustration. “What I was trying and, evidently, failing to say was-- and yet, in spite of all of that, I love you. Have done for a while. I was just too blind to see it until it literally smacked me in the face. You could have died today, without me ever letting you know how I felt. I know you probably don’t feel the same way and that’s okay. Nothing has to change-- we can just keep being friends and lab partners.” 

Fitz looked at her, gobsmacked.

“But what if that’s not good enough? You’ve always been more than that to me, Jemma. I just didn’t have the courage to tell you,” Fitz said earnestly. He paused for a second and sucked in a steadying breath before continuing, “But I’m not afraid anymore. Because I love you, too. Faults and all. And I plan on showing you just how much everyday, for as long as you’ll let me.”

To prove his point, Fitz stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers. Caught off guard, Jemma froze for a second, before enthusiastically kissing him back. It was tender and sweet and everything she had imagined it would be. Better even.

When they finally came up from air, Jemma was loathe to let any amount of distance come between them. She smoothed the collar of his shirt and then ran her fingers up and down his side. 

“So... you love me and I love you. You know, for two such smart people, we certainly can act like idiots sometimes,” Jemma commented, letting out a little laugh.

Her words hung in the air for a beat, before she tilted her head up and pulled Fitz in for another kiss.

This one was less tentative and more passionate. After all, they had so much lost time to make up for. Jemma pushed Fitz back slightly, so his back was pressed up against the hexagonally shaped panels of the cell. The new position allowed her to get more leverage and deepen the kiss. Fitz’s hand skimmed the hem of her blouse experimentally, testing the boundaries.

Before they could get carried away any further, the door to the interrogation room swung open. Instinctively, Fitz and Jemma sprung apart and turned to face the door. Expecting to see Ward, Jemma was surprised to find Skye and May standing there instead.

“Were you two just making out?” Skye squealed.

Jemma and Fitz shared a look, matching blushes creeping up their cheeks. 

“You totally were! ” Skye said, fistpumping in the air. “Trip  _ so _ owes me $20! I knew I should have just locked you two in a room together ages ago. Would have saved us all a lot of time.”

“You guys were betting on us?” Fitz asked, indignant.

May piped up, “I had you guys figuring it out by Christmas. Coulson thought you were already secretly dating.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Jemma squeaked out.

“To everyone but you two, apparently,” May said, giving them a rare smile. “But we need to move. We’re supposed to rendezvous with Coulson and Fury to debrief ASAP.”

Fitz’s brows knitted together, “Fury? But he’s supposed to be dead.”

“We have a lot to catch you guys up on. It’s been a weird 24 hours,” Skye said.

Fitz grabbed Jemma’s hand and the new couple followed May and Skye out of the interrogation room hand in hand, happy and beaming. 

Whatever the future might hold, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been sitting on a mostly finished draft of this fic for MONTHS now and it took Team Space's WIP challenge for me to get off my ass finally finish this. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Feel free to pop over to tumblr if you want to say hi. You can find me @accio-the-force!


End file.
